


Troubles in the Bedroom (or: How to manage your Sleep schedule)

by edgedancer77



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling, Dom/sub, Excessive amounts of snark, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Sleep Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27596404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edgedancer77/pseuds/edgedancer77
Summary: Thomas forced himself to look back at those complicated eyes, and found a challenge there. Those eyes saidwell, you have me here...what are you going to do with me now?The flickering warmth in his chest grew hotter as he realized what Sleep seemed to be offering him.The chance to see who’s really in charge here.Sleep is nowhere to be found - again. Thomas tries a new approach.
Relationships: Thomas Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Comments: 14
Kudos: 55





	Troubles in the Bedroom (or: How to manage your Sleep schedule)

**Author's Note:**

> So let's say Thomas's recent Sleep shorts have...inspired me. I swear he ships it too. ;)
> 
> Contains kink negotiation that could be considered insufficient if it were between two actual people. However, this is basically Thomas negotiating with himself so I think the boundaries can be a little looser. ;)
> 
> Big thanks to [Wyrm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/awyrmofmyword) for the beta, go check out their stuff! It's fantastic!

Thomas flicked on his light with a sigh. Almost against his will, he glanced at the clock on the nightstand. 2:13am - this was getting ridiculous. Sleep had _promised_ he would be back by 11 - the fact that Thomas hadn’t even _tried_ to go to sleep until after midnight was irrelevant. Their conversation from earlier that day drifted back into his mind…

> _“Thooommmmaassss…you never want to_ **_do_ ** _anything together anymore!!” Sleep’s words had been punctuated by a sullen stomp of the foot and arms crossed over his chest. He’d then seemed to realize what he was doing and once again adopted a more relaxed, “cool” pose, taking a casual sip of whatever it was he was drinking this time. “I mean,_ **_you’re_ ** _always whining about me not being there when you need me. I’m just trying to do what_ **_you_ ** _wanted…”_
> 
> _Thomas had buried his face in his hands, trying not to scream in frustration. “Sleep. It is 3:00 in the afternoon. If I take a nap now, you’ll be out who-knows-where when I actually want to sleep for the night.”_
> 
> _“Nuh-uh. I will be back here by 11pm on the dot, and we’ll cuddle up and you can be super well rested for tomorrow! But pleeeasseeee??? Just a little nap now? 20 minutes at the most. It’ll be great!”_
> 
> _Thomas had eyed Sleep skeptically, but had felt his lids growing heavier and heavier, and eventually he'd given in and laid down on the couch, grabbing a nearby blanket to cover up with. 20 minutes. Then he would get up and get some more work done._
> 
> _3 hours later, Thomas had woken to the grumbling of his stomach. He'd sat up with a groan to check his phone and saw the time. With a curse he had looked around the room, but Sleep was nowhere to be seen. Sighing, Thomas had gotten up to make some food. He’d hoped Sleep would_ **_actually_ ** _be back by 11, but he hadn’t been holding his breath._

Thomas lay back on his bed and closed his eyes, though more out of frustration than with any hope of actually falling asleep. As he lay there, he felt a shift in the air and opened his eyes to see Sleep standing over the bed, looking down at him with a shit-eating grin on his face. “‘Sup sleeping beauty? Trying to start the party without me?”

Thomas sat up with a glare for the cocky bastard smirking at him. “Sleep! You were supposed to be back _three hours ago_!! Where have you been?”

He shrugged. “Out.”

“Out _where_?”

“I dunno. Saw some people, crashed some parties. What’s up with the inquisition? Seriously, you get _so needy_ sometimes.” 

Thomas honestly had no idea how to respond to that, but he’d had enough. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up quickly, doing his best to tower over Sleep, even though they were the same height. 

Surprisingly, it seemed to work. Sleep’s eyebrows shot up and his relaxed posture turned into a couple of quick steps backwards. Now it was Thomas’s turn to grin as he matched him step for step, until Sleep looked startled to find himself backed against the wall of the bedroom. Thomas felt something warm and unidentifiable flicker to life in his chest, and he reached out slowly to lift Sleep’s sunglasses off his face and settle them on top of his head. 

His eyes looked surprised and frightened, and for a moment Thomas wondered if he’d gone too far. However, as he continued to stare into those bright blue eyes, he thought he saw something else underneath. Amusement, surprise, and… hunger? 

Abruptly Thomas realized how close they were standing to each other, and he tore his eyes away, trying to think. Why wasn’t Sleep moving away, or throwing out a snarky response to this unusual behaviour? He clearly wasn’t _actually_ frightened of Thomas, despite his body language. 

He forced himself to look back at those complicated eyes, and found a challenge there. Those eyes said _well, you have me here...what are you going to do with me now?_ The flickering warmth in his chest grew hotter as he realized what Sleep seemed to be offering him. _The chance to see who’s really in charge here._

Sleep’s smirk began to reappear on his face, and Thomas knew he had to make a decision, or lose this opportunity. Or worse, end up on the other side of this power struggle. 

_Though would that really be so bad?_

That train of thought was interrupted as Thomas noticed Sleep’s left arm moving to take another sip of his drink. Almost without thinking, Thomas’s hand shot out to catch his wrist before the straw could touch his lips. He felt a token resistance from Sleep, but not enough to actually break his hold. Using his other hand, Thomas plucked the cup from Sleep’s grasp and set it down on the dresser beside them. He shifted his hands so he could grab Sleep’s right wrist as well, then pressed them both to the wall above Sleep’s head. This finally got more of a response from Sleep, who began to push against Thomas’s hold with a little more force. Thomas tightened his grip, leaning in closer to whisper into Sleep’s ear, “You’re sure this is alright?”

Sleep’s voice seemed deeper as he replied. “Oh, this is _more_ than alright, babe. In fact, you may need to step it up a notch if you want to keep me entertained. I may fall asleep if this moves any slower.” He punctuated this with a sharp nip to Thomas’s earlobe.

The flicker in Thomas’s chest burst into flame at the challenge and he bit Sleep’s earlobe in response, whispering a final, “say red if you need to stop”.

Sleep gave a dramatic sigh but didn’t respond verbally, instead increasing his efforts to break Thomas’s grip on his wrists. Thomas pushed down a little harder, then leaned down to start mouthing at Sleep’s jaw, adding in the occasion sharp nip for emphasis. Sleep’s struggling faltered as he gasped softly, and Thomas allowed himself a small smile before continuing his work. 

For the next few minutes there were no sounds in the room apart from that of soft kisses, and Sleep’s increasingly shaky breathing. Finally Thomas reached Sleep’s pulse point, and began to suck harder than he had up to this point, determined to leave his mark on this bratty aspect of himself. Sleep responded with a low moan, then seemed to realize what he’d given away and bit his lip to stop any more traitorous sounds from escaping. 

Straightening up, Thomas looked at Sleep with a wry smile. “So, not as unaffected as you like to pretend?” 

Sleep seemed to be gearing up for a sassy retort, but in that moment Thomas realized that he could feel a telltale hardness against his thigh. Even more surprising was the realization that Sleep wasn’t the only one with that particular issue. Without stopping to think too much about it, he pressed his hips against Sleep’s, and the answering moan sang in Thomas’s ears. 

_Not so smug now, are you?_ he thought. His cock gave a twitch as if to remind him that it was not just Sleep that was beginning to fall apart. Thomas took a steadying breath, grinding up against Sleep once more and enjoying the groan it produced. 

After repeating this a few times Thomas pulled back slightly, allowing both of them to catch their breath for a moment. Sleep seemed to come back to himself a little bit then, and appeared to want to regain some of the ground he’d lost. Straightening himself up as much as he could with Thomas still pinning his arms above his head, he pulled his smirk back on like armour and said, “That’s all you got, Sanders? I thought you were going to show me who was in charge here. Guess I’ll need to take over…” 

With that, Sleep pushed himself up towards Thomas, appearing to try to regain the rhythm they’d had going just a few moments earlier. 

He only got the one thrust. Thomas, realizing what he was doing, moved Sleep’s wrists to his right hand, dropping the left to pin those wayward hips to the wall. Sleep fought back a little harder this time, and Thomas realized he wasn’t going to be able to keep this up for long. They were pretty much matched in strength (being essentially the same person), and Sleep seemed to be tiring of not getting what he wanted.

So Thomas decided to try a different approach. Pitching his voice lower, he leaned forward to whisper in Sleep’s ear again, trying not to feel silly at what he was about to attempt.

“Now Sleep, I think we both know who’s in charge right now. Don’t you want to be a good boy for me?”

The effect was immediate. A whine that Sleep didn’t even seem to be aware of escaped his lips, and the sound went straight to Thomas’s dick. His entire body appeared to relax all at once, and though Thomas could still feel him pushing against the hand holding his hips against the wall, it was weaker than it had been before. 

Thomas was sure that if Sleep had managed to keep his eyes open, he would have seen the surprise that crossed Thomas’s face at the sudden change. As it was, Thomas had time to school his expression as his mind scrambled to figure out how to keep up the momentum he’d apparently started. 

“Well then, it would seem I’ve hit a nerve. But you didn’t answer my question - _do_ you want to be a good boy for me?”

Sleep’s eyes fluttered open, and he seemed to be attempting to regain the power of speech. “Thomas... _please_ …” was all he managed, and it took a monumental amount of willpower to not just give in then and there. But he got the sense that that wasn’t what Sleep wanted, not _really_ . And deep down, neither did Thomas. There was something here, something neither of them had been expecting when this little showdown had started. And Thomas _really_ wanted to find out what that something was.

He took a deep breath and continued. “C’mon Sleep, I know you can do it. Be good and answer the question.”

Sleep’s eyes slid a little more into focus, and he managed a quiet, “Yes.”

“Yes what?”

“I… wannabeagoodboyforyou,” Sleep muttered, not meeting Thomas’s eyes.

Releasing his hips, Thomas grabbed Sleep’s chin gently and raised his head back up. “Would you like to try that again?” he asked quietly, waiting for Sleep’s response somewhat anxiously. _What was I even_ **_thinking_ ** _, I don’t know what I’m doing here, he’s going to laugh and I’ll never get to slee--_

Sleep’s voice interrupted his spiraling. “I want to be a good boy for you. Sir.”

Again Thomas had to mask his surprise, but he was feeling more and more like this was something he could do. Sleep’s quiet “Sir” had stirred something in him, and he wanted to hear more. His hand moved from Sleep’s chin to cup his cheek, and Sleep leaned into it with a contented sigh.

“Thank you Sleep, that’s very good. Do I need to keep holding your hands still, or do you think you can do that on your own now?”

“I...I think I can do it, Sir. I’d rather have your hands occupied elsewhere if you don’t mind.” Thomas released Sleep’s hands, noticing a small spark of attitude still lingering in his eyes. Tension that he hadn’t even realized was there seemed to lift from Thomas’s shoulders, and he knew his sassy Sleep was still in there, enjoying every minute of this. _Guess I’m on the right track then._ Pushing aside his self-consciousness, Thomas decided that if he was going to do this, he was going to _do this._

“I’ll decide where my hands are occupied, thank you. The only hands you should be worrying about are your own, and keeping them exactly where I tell you to. For now, I want them behind your back. If you can’t keep them there on your own, I will tie them in place. Understood?”

Sleep gulped visibly. “Yes, Sir.” 

“Good boy. Now, what to do with you…” Thomas tapped his lips in thought, and it was only partly an act. His mind was whirring with ideas on where to take this.

“I have a few ideas, Sir.”

“I’m sure you do.” With his hands now free, Thomas moved closer to Sleep, running his hands up his sides. On the way up, he caught the hem of Sleep’s shirt, fingers grazing the newly exposed skin. He let the shirt drop, prompting a quiet sigh from Sleep, which turned into soft humming as Thomas pushed the leather jacket from his shoulders. He continued to run his fingers lightly over Sleep’s shoulders and arms, causing some delicious shivers and small, needy noises. 

Finally, Thomas let his hands wander to the hem of Sleep’s shirt once more, this time continuing up until it was bunched under his arms. He dipped down, running his tongue gently over Sleep’s nipple, enjoying the small whine and whispered _please_ it produced. He moved to the other one, biting down a bit, and Sleep let out a keen that went straight to Thomas’s crotch. His erection had flagged slightly as things had slowed down, but it was more than making up for it now. As much as he wanted to drag this out, he knew neither of them would last much longer.

“Arms up,” he said suddenly, straightening up and moving to pull Sleep’s shirt over his head. Sleep complied quickly, looking eager. He even put his hands back behind his back obediently, without Thomas needing to say anything about them. Thomas slipped his own shirt off without much fanfare and moved back in, their bare chests now pressed up against each other. He rested his hands lightly on Sleep’s hips and began to work his way down his neck once more. 

Sleep groaned quietly and let his head fall back against the wall behind him, giving Thomas full access, which he took advantage of by leaving as many marks as he could. He had no idea how long they would actually stick around, but for now he would enjoy seeing them, knowing he had put them there. 

As he worked, he began to slowly roll his hips forward. Too slowly, apparently, in Sleep’s estimation, as he began to push back, trying to speed things along. Thomas tightened his grip on Sleep’s hips, holding him in place as he pulled back. Sleep whined and gave one more half-hearted attempt, then let himself be still. 

“Ah ah ah, none of that now. You said you wanted to be a good boy, and good boys take what they’re given, isn’t that right?”

Sleep looked at the floor, muttering, “Yes sir, I’m sorry. It just feels so good and I _really_ want to come.”

“Do you think you’ve earned that?”

Sleep looked back up at Thomas, eager. “Not yet, but I will, I’ve been trying so hard…”

“Oh? And what about when you showed up 3 hours past when you said you’d be home? Were you being a good boy then?”

Sleep’s eyes widened, and Thomas could practically _hear_ the “oh shit” in Sleep’s expression as he realized the direction this was going. Thomas began rolling his hips forward again, and this time Sleep held obediently still, though he was quivering with the effort. Little gasps and whines escaped his lips as Thomas continued talking.

“Were you being a good boy when you left me lying here awake, _knowing_ that I have work I need to get done tomorrow?”

“No, Sir!” Sleep gasped, tears beginning to form in the corners of his eyes. “I’m so sorry Thom-- Sir. I won’t do it again, please, I want to be good for you. _Pleeeeaaase…_ ”

The sight of the normally so composed and cocky Sleep falling apart under him, tears beginning to stream down his face, was too much for Thomas. Almost against his will his thrusts started getting faster, and he felt himself approaching the edge. Not wanting to have to change his sleep pants, he used one hand to shove them down enough to expose his cock, sighing in relief as it sprang free. Sleep whined at this, but kept his hands and hips where they were supposed to be, simply repeating _pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease_ under his breath as the tears flowed harder. 

At the sight of this, Thomas decided that he had kept Sleep waiting long enough, and softened his tone.

“Shhh shhh shhh…” Thomas said quietly, cupping his face in both hands, “you’ve done well, Sleep, you’ve been a good boy.”

Sleep looked at Thomas with hopeful, tear-filled eyes. “I have?”

“Yes,” Thomas said, reaching for Sleep’s waistband and making quick work of the button and zipper. “and good boys get rewarded.”

Sleep gasped in pleasure as Thomas took both of their cocks in hand, smearing precum down the shafts to ease the friction. _Stupid lube, all the way over in the stupid nightstand._ As he continued stroking, he noticed that Sleep’s arms were trembling with the effort of keeping them still. 

“Alright Sleep,” Thomas gasped, “you can use your hands, but keep your hips still for me, ok?”

The words were hardly out of his mouth before Sleep’s hands flew up into his hair, and before Thomas quite knew what was happening, he was being pulled into a bruising kiss. Thomas realized suddenly that it was the first time they’d actually kissed properly since this had started. _Not quite what I meant,_ he thought, _but what the hell._

And that was the last rational thought he had as Sleep’s tongue swept into his mouth. Thomas’s hand picked up speed, and Sleep pulled back enough from his lips to begin muttering a steady stream of _thankyouthankyouthankyou_ , his hands tightening in Thomas’s hair. 

Thomas pressed their foreheads together and brought his free hand up to the nape of Sleep’s neck. Sleep gasped and choked out, “pl--please Sir, Thomas, please, I’m going to--”

“Come for me, Sleep, you’ve earned it.”

With a wail, Sleep began spilling over Thomas’s hand, his grip constricting in Thomas’s hair until it was just the right side of painful. That was all it took for Thomas to come as well, his cum mixing with Sleep’s as they continued to hold each other tightly. Finally, their grips started to loosen and their breathing slowed, leaving Thomas wondering what would come next.

His answer came as Sleep let out a quiet chuckle, and Thomas looked up to see a tired grin on his face. “Gotta say, I did _not_ see that coming Sanders. Didn’t think you had it in you.”

“Neither did I, to be honest. Seemed to catch us both by surprise. I was just trying to get you to listen to me for once.”

“Well if this is the punishment, maybe I should stay out late more often.”

Thomas let out a sigh, wondering what he had gotten himself into - then, an idea popped into his head and he gave Sleep a wicked grin. “From now on, this is the reward. Come home late again, and you’ll be begging for this before you manage to earn it. It won’t always be this easy.”

“Ooooh, yes _Sir_ ...but don’t _you_ think you’ll always have such an easy time managing me. I won’t always be tamed so easily.”

“We’ll see.”

“Seriously though, I really needed that,” Sleep admitted. “I get a little...I dunno...all over the place sometimes. Can’t seem to settle. Guess I just needed a firm hand.” He chuckled to himself, then gave Thomas a genuine smile, free of the snark and attitude it usually contained.

Thomas smiled back, feeling warm inside, then remembered they were both still covered in come. “Ugh. Guess we should clean up. But _then_ we go to sleep.”

Sleep shot him a cheeky grin, snapping his fingers, and some of the white mess vanished from both him and Thomas. 

“Well _that’s_ hardly fair,” Thomas said with a grimace, walking to the washroom to get a wet cloth. “Not all of us are semi-corporeal aspects of my personality.” 

“True, true, perfection is granted to only a few. Bring that cloth over here though, not all of that was mine. Can’t snap _your_ mess away.” 

With a laugh, Thomas tossed Sleep a fresh cloth, lobbing his own into the laundry basket. He then crawled under the covers and held his arms out to Sleep. “Come. Time for cuddles.”

“You’re just so _needy_ sometimes,” Sleep said with a grin, wiping himself off, then snapped himself into a pair of cozy-looking pajama pants. He sauntered over to the bed, trying to maintain his air of nonchalance, but the way he snuggled into Thomas’s arms gave him away.

They lay there in companionable silence for a while, and Thomas finally began to feel tired as Sleep began to gently stroke his hair. Finally with a yawn he muttered, “Goodnight, Sleep.”

He thought perhaps Sleep had drifted off as well, until he heard a soft voice. “Remy, actually.”

“Remy?”

“S’my name. Thought you should know.” His voice trailed off as his breathing evened out and he dropped off to sleep.

 _Remy_ , Thomas mused to himself. _That’s good to know_. Then his mind grew fuzzy as he followed Remy into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my first attempt at smut! I've read enough of it, this was the logical next step. 
> 
> Also big thanks to the Discord server for cheering me on as I wrote this, you sure know how to make a girl feel loved!


End file.
